blacknwhitefandomcom-20200215-history
First Oriharan Regiment
The Trinitarian Honor Corps, otherwise known more formally as the , is the most notable Trinitarian Army division known aside to the Grand City Guardsmen. =Bio= Compared to most of the army using World War 2 Era and Cold War Era weaponry and modifying them to house modern bullets, as well as anything they capture, the Oriharan 1st is recognized as being the typical Hell that would be an elite trained Trinitarian army division given modern gear and weaponry. As most of Trinity's soldiers would be seen using MP40s or AK-47s, the Oriharan 1st on the other hand uses a broad scope of modern weapons such as the AK-12 and the MTS-255 Not only this would make them roughly comparable to a modern army here, but their gear would be something considered Neo-Modern. The Oriharan 1st is also the only Division that allows people who don't make the cut of being one of Trinity's soldiers to be Militia provided they pass a few tests that the normal soldier could, albeit with a handicap. All Oriharan 1st Militia members are dominantly designated by the white stripe on the back of their coats, and on top of their hoods, hats, and helmets. =Training= The 1st Oriharan's training regimen is considered unorthodox compared to the other armies within Trinity, a soldier must spend a week alone or with others, trying to build a substantial small home that would have proper water, electricity, and would defend against the elements of nature. The harsh winters that Orihara is given make for the most difficult of elements. Were a soldier fail to do so, they would be denied access but would be given an option to try again countless times, it's through this that each and every soldier is given basic survival skills, as well as capability to use whatever they have on the field to their own purpose. Captured or otherwise. It's through these actions that soldiers would need to dig, forage, and make power sources, this would eventually come to the training of the mind, mentality, and physical being of the soldier, as a result, the soldier is simply given the physical and mental part of boot camp for the first week, where if they pass, they go on ahead and test their firing at the shooting range and would hone accuracy with their weapons for a short period (usually a minimum of three days worth of training and a COM-to-firearms safety lock, as well as a firearms safety course). It's through these actions that even a new recruit in the Organization can prove to be just as deadly, whilst knowing what it's like to survive. initiates are permitted to fight each other, although nonlethally and with stun rounds, initiates are also permitted to steal from other Recruits, though often with stun rounds, threat is often deterred by such. Most initiates that are in teams with other initiates usually end up being a squad with the same, which as a result, teamwork is encouraged to the highest pinnacle, mainly out of natural bonding.